


and now we breathe

by sunflowerwitches



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Heavy Angst, Lesbians in Space, Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, soft, thasmin, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwitches/pseuds/sunflowerwitches
Summary: Travelling isn't always easy in the Tardis but it's even harder when you are hopelessly in love with a fucking alien who has no idea.





	and now we breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first slow burn fic (and my first fic that isn't cursed) so like apologises if you think it's long drawn out! But you will get some soft fluff and maybe some smutty chapters in the future. So hold out ! I just want to make a super painfully long thasmin slow-burn fic

Flying in the Tardis wasn’t an easy adventure for anyone in team Tardis. The Doctor never sleeps and she’s always muttering to herself in the console room. Yaz has her own room which is right next to The Doctor’s, which on the odd occasion, Yaz struggles to sleep with because the muttering follows on into the bedroom too. Graham and Ryan share bunk beds.

It’s difficult for everyone. There’s not much option to have private time or the ability to breathe, other than the quick toilet break which The Doctor is not too much of a fan of. It’s weird for a time lord who doesn’t have the same basic functions of a human being, needing to regularly go to the bathroom, eat, let alone brush their teeth; it isn’t something that springs to mind for her as it would for a human, like the rest of team Tardis.

When there was a moment to grab a quick bite to eat and drink, Graham was already one step ahead of everyone. Ryan and himself were sat in the kitchen with their cups of tea and tucking into cheese and pickle sandwiches whilst The Doctor was sat on the kitchen counter, feet dangling off the side a couple of inches from reaching the floor.

“I’ll tell you what Doc, this tea – the one we got from that planet there .. called something like Earth! New Earth?! This tea is summat special. Nothing like PG Tips back ‘ome” spouted Graham, as he finished his cup.

She loved showing off new planets to her gang. She also loved going back to old planets that she hadn’t visited in a while and Agora was one of those.

“It’s been a few regenerations since I found myself on New Earth but I just KNEW you’d like the tea they made, Graham! It is somethin’ special” The Doctor picked up the unopened pack of loose tea that was right next to her, and observed the fun patterns and writing. “I really hope Yaz likes this one I picked. Shame she didn’t come with us on the trip int it but she’ll like … honeybush and rooibos tea won’t she?!”

Ryan got up out of his chair as he placed the empty mug and plate on the kitchen side, next to The Doctor, he said, “Well, you know Yaz, she’ll like anything you buy her”. Ryan smirked at The Doctor and quickly left the room slightly chuckling to himself as she stared at him bewildered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The Doctor genuinely wasn’t too clued up on emotions so hearing someone say something like that to her, brought her into a state of confusion. She looked at Graham for support and with this Graham smiled calmly at her and left the kitchen too.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finally, the Tardis landed on Earth. Sheffield, England to be precise.

The Doctor let out a soft giggle as she leapt away from the Tardis console to the doors, straight outside to the world, with Ryan and Graham following behind her.

As soon as everyone left the Tardis, they were met with Yaz. She was in a cute little black dress with thigh high socks and a leather jacket. She was away from Team Tardis whilst she spent quality time with her family for a few weeks for her Umbreen’s birthday. She loves her family so much but boy, was she excited to get back to her friends.

“Yaz! Iya!” “Hello, darling” “Alright?”

Everyone was pleased to see her as well but the Doctor more so, not being able to take her eyes off of her best friend.

“Hiya guys!” Yaz exclaims as she leans into a hug with each of her friends, clinging onto The Doctor for far much longer out of everyone else.

There’s a glimmer in her eyes. Yaz has explained to the group before that she never TRULY felt happiness and content with life until team Tardis came into her life. One thing she would never attempt to admit is the intense level of happiness and the warmth under her ribcage that she felt whenever she laid eyes upon The Doctor.

The way Yaz felt about The Doctor was definitely otherworldly (a correct choice of words if you ask Yaz). But she’d never have the confidence to tell The Doctor because they were “Team Tardis” – friends who travelled the world. Developing a crush on The Doctor was not part of the deal when Yaz agreed to stay on the Tardis, but it was something that just happened gradually.

It was the way The Doctor spoke to Yaz. The way she held Yaz when speaking to her. The way she thought about Yaz even when Yaz wasn’t there. Like she was the only person in the room. Yaz doubted that The Doctor would ever feel the same way but the way she treated Yaz, was enough. For now.

“How was ya nan’s birthday?” Ryan spoke, almost to break the awkwardness of the hugs as anyone could notice, especially Ryan. He was prone to noticing how awkward things were.

“You know, it was alright! I missed travelling with you guys though. Where did you go??” replied Yaz. Yaz looked around to catch any eye contact and quickly caught The Doctors green eyes. Looking into them was something Yaz thought she could do for ages, but of course, she never tried. She never wanted to make her feelings clear to The Doctor, even though she could literally get down on one knee and propose and The Doctor would have absolutely no clue.

The Doctor broke the eye contact quickly, looking at the Tardis. It was almost as some kind of distraction from the eye contact which equally made The Doctor feel nervous and full of butterflies too – not like she’d tell anyone nor did she know quite what that meant.

“We went to this planet. Lovely planet. I knew someone from way back when who lived there. Thought I’d say hello. Didn’t. But we had a lovely time exploring, Yaz!” The Doctor replied.

What The Doctor wanted to say was, Yaz I had a pretty awful time because guess what? It would have been so much more fun if you were there. But you weren’t! So it was pretty miserable.

The Doctor smiled and quickly turned around, continuing her rapid blabbering as they all entered the Tardis to go on their next adventure. A better adventure now that everyone was back where they should be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once they had all made themselves home in the Tardis again, Yaz made her way to the console room where she assumed The Doctor was. She had already spent a lot of time with Graham as he demanded to help Yaz unpack. Graham hadn’t got a lot to do with his spare time after Grace had died. Yaz didn’t mind him helping though, she hated packing and unpacking came as part of that deal. As she was walking to the console room, Graham was still putting all of Yaz’s belongings in their respective places and Ryan was just sat on Yaz’s bed scrolling on his phone.

Once Yaz made it to the console room, her eyes wandered until they met The Doctor’s face. She was scrunching at the screen, assumedly researching something about where the Tardis was currently flying. All Yaz knew was that she looked absolutely stunning even when she looks deeply confused.

“Hiya” Yaz breaks the silence which immediately startles green-eyed alien. Startled, but soon calms down when her eyes meet Yaz’s.

“Iya! I was just looking at – I was just looking at something. Doesn’t really matter”

“Oh,” Yaz nods. In all honesty, she didn’t care what The Doctor was looking at. It could have been anything weird that anyone else would have queried but Yaz didn’t care.

“Where are we planning on going then?” Yaz continues as she props herself on top of the console, looking intently at The Doctor.

The Doctor props herself right next to Yaz, almost to be able to listen to what her friend had to say. Properly listen. The Doctor is the type of person to deeply listen to whatever her friends had to say, she cared for each and every single one for as long as she can. With Yaz it was different, not only did she genuinely care what Yaz had to say, but she also just really cares about Yaz.

The Doctor’s knees briefly touch Yaz’s as she jumps up to sit beside her which catches both of them by surprise but neither of them notice each other’s reactions, luckily. Neither of them attempting to break the brief contact they had until Yaz adjusted her seating position – the Tardis console isn’t too comfortable to sit on anyway.

“I was thinking somewhere – somewhere potentially really chilly! Love chilly places. What do you think?” The Doctor said, whilst looking attentively at Yaz.

The reality was that neither of them TRULY cared where they were going as long as they were with each other. Yaz had to give an answer though; she couldn’t just say that to The Doctor, that would give away all the feelings that Yaz was trying to keep a secret. Even though Yaz could outright confess she fancied The Doctor and no one, apart from Ryan and Graham, of course, would notice as The Doctor definitely doesn’t see Yaz like that (that’s what Yaz thinks anyway).

“Uhhh I dunno. Somewhere definitely on Earth, maybe a long time ago!?” Yaz finally allows escape her mouth, whilst still not breaking the eye contact they both have.

“I know just the place!”

As The Doctor jumps down from the console, she uses Yaz as a way to steady herself. The closer she got to reach the ground; her hand gravitated from the top of Yaz’s thigh and left at her knee as she eventually hit the ground. She ran straight around to the other side of the Tardis console in a frantically excited fashion, her fingers dancing over the console’s buttons placing in the time stamp into the time rotor, not breaking the eye contact she had with Yaz.

Just as The Doctor grasps her hand around the lever, she places a slight smirk on her face whilst looking at Yaz, sending shivers down Yaz’s spine.

 

“To Cleopatra” The Doctor exclaims.


End file.
